


burn me down

by blushymysterio



Category: Prisoners (2013), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dream Sex, Elements of domestic fluff, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushymysterio/pseuds/blushymysterio
Summary: Detective Loki witnesses a gang of teenagers beating up a kid and decides to help him.The kid's name is Peter and he has nowhere to go.Feeling sorry for him, Loki lets Peter stay at his place for one night.
Relationships: Detective Loki (Prisoners) & Peter Parker, Detective Loki (Prisoners)/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	burn me down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late as always but here's my contribution to Detective Loki appreciation party! Detective Loki has been driving me crazy since 2013--I honestly think that Jake gave one of his best performances in The Prisoners. Peter in this fic looks exactly like Tom Holland's Bradley Baker from the movie Edge of Winter and he is, obviously, underage. If that's not your thing, this is the time to close this tab ;)

It was past midnight when detective Loki walked out of the Chinese restaurant with a bag of food and lit up a cigarette. It was quiet outside, maybe too quiet--and while it hadn't started raining just yet, Loki could feel the storm coming.

Beginning with the disappearance of a six-year-old; having to confront her hysterical parents and assure them that he would do everything he could to find their little girl. It ended with an arrest of the main suspect. _It had been one hell of a day_. The perp was a convicted sex offender who drugged the girl and tried to sneak her out of the city in trunk of his car. If it hadn't been for one purely lucky coincidence that helped police to identify the car, her parents would have never seen their daughter's face again.

As the smoke dissolved into the night air, Loki examined his bruised knuckles--he wished that he had hit the fucker harder. He took his last puff before he threw the exhausted cigarette stub to the pavement and walked toward his car. 

The parking lot was deserted except for a gang of four teenagers standing afar, arguing loudly. Loki didn't pay much attention to them at first, but after being a cop for so many years, his professional intuition had never let him down when something wasn't just right. Voices quickly turned into screams--it was obvious that they were preparing for a fight.

Loki's steps became slower as he observed the situation. Suddenly, the largest kid grabbed a smaller one by the collar of his jacket and sucker-punched him hard under the ribs. Writhing in pain, the boy fell on the ground and the others started kicking him furiously with their boots, laughing. When one of the thugs got a knife out of his pocket, Loki decided that it was time to interfere.

"Hey! Hey!" He yelled as he approached the gang with his police badge out. "Police! Stop immediately!"

"Oh shit!" The thug kicked the boy on the ground for the last time before he ran away with his friends. 

There was no point in following them, so the detective hurried to the kid and knelt beside him. The boy groaned as Loki inspected his injuries--he had been hit on the head and blood was running down his face from a wound on his temple. He looked very young; probably about 15-16 years old. **  
**

"Hey, can you hear me?" Loki asked. "Can you stand up?"

The kid nodded slowly and Loki grabbed him under the arm, helping him to his feet. As soon as he was standing in a horizontal position, his face became even paler, and he abruptly doubled-over in pain, throwing up on the asphalt.

The kid was shaking so badly and the blood kept pouring--Loki felt that if he left him like this, something even worse would happen.

"Hey," Loki gently patted the kid on his back as he struggled to catch his breath. "I'm here to help you, okay?"

He waited until the kid was able to stand straight again and led him to his car.

"You'll be fine." Loki promised as he drove fast to the nearest hospital.

***

It turned out the kid only had a minor concussion--he would probably have nausea for a couple of days, but it wasn't life-threatening. As soon as blood wounds were stitched, the kid asked to be discharged. He hurried towards the exit, but Loki was waiting in the hallway and blocked his path.

"I see that you're feeling much better now. Sit down, kid, we need to talk." He crowded the kid back into the room, gesturing at the bed. 

When the boy did as he was told to, Loki settled down into the chair opposite the bed. "What's your name?"

"Peter." The kid answered reluctantly, not really looking at the detective.

"Peter, huh? Do you have a last name too?" Loki examined him with interest. The bruise under his eye began turning blue and his curls were matted with dirt and dried blood.

"It's Parker. Peter Parker, sir." Peter finally looked up at Loki. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm detective Loki with the Conyers Police Department. You were lucky that I was nearby when these boys attacked you. Care to tell me what happened there, Peter?" This never-ending day was giving Loki a headache.

"I...was just walking. They jumped at me. They tried to take my phone, and when I refused to give it away, they started punching me," Peter muttered.

"Right." Loki blinked twice. "Where were you heading so late?" He checked his watch--it showed half past two in the morning.

The kid didn't reply anything and twisted his hands nervously. A long moment passed before Loki asked if there was anyone who could pick him up.

"Nobody, sir. I've been living here and there, moving between friends' places." It was obvious that the kid wasn't telling the whole story, but Loki was too exhausted to push him further.

"Okay, tell me the address and I’ll drop you off." He said as he rose from the chair. "Let's go." 

The storm had finally descended upon the city when they walked out of the hospital and a mix of snow and rain whipped around in a contrary wind.

"Detective?" Peter spoke again once he crawled into the back seat of the car.

"Yes?" 

"Actually, I don't have anywhere to go." The kid confessed quietly.

Loki knew that he should drive back to the police station, and drop Peter off with an officer who could find whether he had friends or family in the city. 

Or... He watched in the mirror as Peter put his hood up and rubbed his hands together to get warm. He looked so small and so fragile and something about him reminded Loki of himself at the same age. Everything flashed in front of his eyes at a rapid speed. Running away from a foster home he hated so deeply. A new bed each night, each one smelling worse than the one before. His hands constantly covered with bruises from fights. Drugs that only gave temporary relief.

He placed his hand thoughtfully on the star tattoo on his neck. "You can stay at my place, but only for tonight."

"Really?" The kid's face suddenly lightened up. "Thank you, Detective!"

"Don't thank me, kid, tomorrow I expect you to be gone." Loki said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

***

He opened the door into the living room and invited Peter inside. Loki was renting a small two bedroom apartment that looked almost as empty as it had been on the day he moved in--he didn't really need anything as he spent most of his time at work anyway. Intrigued, Peter looked around.

"You can sleep on the couch." Loki returned from the bedroom with a pillow, blanket and some spare clothes to change into. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'd eat something. Thank you." Peter nodded.

"You can call me David." Loki said as he put leftovers of Chinese takeaway he had in the fridge into the microwave. He realized with regret that he had left the bag with food lying on the ground in the parking lot when he rushed to save Peter.

" _David_ ," The kid repeated, testing the name on his tongue. "David Loki. What a weird name." 

He smiled brightly. "It suits you." He added, and Loki couldn't help but smile back. There was something very charming about the kid. 

They ate in comfortable silence and when there was nothing left of stir-fried noodles, Peter went to the bathroom and quickly showered. Loki made up the couch for him and once Peter was back, he laid down on the couch and was snoring peacefully seconds after his head hit the pillow.

Loki washed the dishes and was about to go to sleep himself as well when he heard Peter muttering something unintelligibly.

"Peter?" The detective got closer to the couch, thinking that the kid was calling for him.

"Please don't," Peter whispered again, breathing heavily. "Please don't hurt me."

His forehead was shining with sweat and he was tossing and turning like he was having a really bad nightmare. Loki stretched his hand cautiously and then ran his fingers through the boy's hair, petting his head gently.

Peter woke up instantly with his eyes full of tears. 

"...Detective?" He blinked rapidly as if he was trying to understand where he was. 

"Shh, it seems that you were having a nightmare, kid." Loki continued petting Peter's head--for some reason it felt so nice to touch these soft unruly curls and he didn't want to pull his hand away. "Whatever you saw, it's not real. Now go back to sleep."

Peter's pale face got red with embarrassment. "Did I say something?"

"Yeah, apparently you were in the middle of a fight again. Don't worry; you're safe here." Loki covered him with a blanket and turned the lights on the end table off. 

"’Night."

"’Night," The boy repeated, watching the detective leaving the room.

***

The next morning Loki woke up to the smell of fresh coffee coming from the kitchen. Everything that happened in the last 24 hours flashed in front of his eyes: abducted girl, caught child molestor, teenager gang, the kid. _The kid_. 

_Fuck,_ Loki cursed as he jumped out of bed and threw his clothes on. 

"Morning!" Peter greeted him cheerfully when Loki entered the kitchen. "You're finally awake! I decided to make breakfast with what I found in the fridge." He pointed on the plate with two sandwiches on the table.

"Come on, there's a coffee too." He took a mug for Loki out of the cupboard.

"Yeah, I can smell that." Loki blinked--the whole situation wasn't making any positive impact on his nervous tic. "Look, kid, we need to talk." He scratched the back of his head.

"Do you take your coffee with milk and sugar? I bet you're a black coffee kind of guy," Peter ignored him as he poured coffee.

"Peter," Loki approached him and grabbed him by the elbow. "Your family probably is very worried about you."

"My family, huh?" Peter pursed his lips as if he tried to hold his emotions at bay. "My mom died when I was 9 and my father, he... He went completely insane--started drinking. Brought different women home every night. Beat the shit out of me and my little brother. One day, I just had enough--it wasn't right to leave my brother behind--but I couldn't stay there any longer."

"I've been living on the streets since I was 14." He added quietly.

"What about the gang? Did you know them?" Loki steadied his gaze on Peter, trying to read his response from his body language. 

"Yeah..." Peter fell silent and looked down at the cup of coffee that started growing cold.

"Were you selling drugs for them, Peter?" Loki blinked rapidly.

"I-- _What_?--How did you...?" The kid's face flushed, panic growing in his eyes.

"You're not a very good liar," The detective said calmly. "I can see right through you."

"And what if I _was_? What if I did sell drugs for them?" Peter raised his voice and looked straight at Loki. "Are you going to _arrest_ me, Detective?"

They were standing so close to each other Loki could feel Peter's breath on his skin.

"We’ll see about that." He felt the tension between them grew thicker.

"I needed money, okay?" Peter's eyes flushed. "I got fired from my job at a convenience store a few days ago and the guy I was staying with said that if I don't bring him rent money, he’ll kick me out." 

"I had no other choice--you should believe me." His hands started shaking as he continued speaking. "This guy, Flash, he offered me a job. It was only weed, I promise! But the deal went off and I wasn't able to collect enough money--they didn't like it."

"Obviously they didn't." Loki pointed to the bandage on Peter's temple. "Does it hurt?"

"No...I mean, yeah, just a little bit." Peter's flushed face became even redder than it was before. 

A few long silent moments passed between them before the kid asked again. "Am I going to jail?"

Probably Peter could be a help in tracking down local drug gangs, but then he might be in trouble for possession of the drugs himself. Loki couldn't really explain why, but he didn't want to put Peter through all of this. This was one lost boy who shouldn't be on the streets in the first place. The detective couldn't help but remember himself being in a similar position--he wouldn't be standing here if he hadn't met people who were kind enough to give him another chance.

"Do you still have drugs with you?" Loki sighed.

"No, I don't! Flash took everything back." Peter shook his head vigorously.

"Good. You can stay here for another day or two until you feel better, but I want you to get your shit together and get out as soon as possible. I'm not used to sharing my space with anyone." 

Loki knew immediately that he was making a mistake when he found himself locked in Peter's embrace. "Thank you, Detective Loki! You're so kind!"

"It's David." Loki reminded him with a grim look of annoyance on his face. "Actually, you know what? I've changed my mind--I want you to be gone right now."  
  
....What was he getting himself into?

***

He let the kid stay for another day. And then another. And before he knew it, it had been near one month since Peter settled down on his couch in the living room.

It was extremely frustrating to have Peter following his every step around the apartment, especially when Loki had to focus on work, checking emails or reading case materials. The kid was so needy for attention, he would come into his room and start bombarding him with all kinds of questions.

 _"How was your day?"_ _  
__  
__"What's it like to be a cop?"_ _  
__  
__"Have you ever killed someone?"_

At some point Loki's patience would run dry and he would kick the boy out, shutting the door with a loud bang. "Get out! I'm trying to work here!" God, it felt like he adopted a dog.

The kid also had a bad habit of crawling into Loki's bed whenever he had a nightmare--and he had them pretty frequently, annoying the hell of the detective. "What are you, seven years old?" Loki would say as he would free himself from Peter's tight embrace and kick him out of the room for the third time that week.

Sometimes they would sit on the couch together and watch something stupid on tv while eating another takeaway for dinner. Usually it ended with Peter dozing off on Loki's shoulder, making the detective slightly annoyed again ( _wasn't Peter the one who practically begged to watch this damn sci-fi saga?_ ), but he let the boy stay like that until the end of the movie.

Loki probably would never admit it, but it was nice to have someone waiting for him at home.

Especially on the days like today, when everything went completely wrong.

He was in the middle of interrogation when the suspect grabbed the gun from another police officer and shot his brain out. Loki kept repeating the episode countless times in his mind, but still couldn't understand how it had happened.

"It's on me." Loki came home feeling completely devastated and sat at the kitchen table, hiding his face in his hands. "I shouldn't have pushed him. I let him die."

Without saying a word, Peter just came closer and hugged him from behind. They stayed like this only for a couple of seconds, but in that moment Loki finally realized how hungry for human warmth he actually was. 

The same night he dreamt about sex--soft skin under his fingers and moans sending a jolt of heat straight to his cock. He couldn't really see the face of his partner, but after running a hand through the flat chest and finding a bulge between the legs, he knew that it wasn't a woman beneath him. Loki didn't mind though--both men and women had been frequently in his bed--everything was fine as long as they didn't ask for something more than just casual fuck. He wasn't ready for any commitment.

The boy in his dream (for some reason Loki decided that the stranger was pretty young) turned on his stomach and shook his ass cheeks playfully, inviting Loki inside. Unable to resist, the detective pushed forward--he groaned, feeling the boy's tight ass clenching around his cock as he moved deeper into welcoming heat. Once he entered him fully, his thrusts became faster and faster and before he knew he was slamming hard all the way, fucking the boy relentlessly.

"I'm so close--AH! _Fuck--_ " The boy cried out, urging Loki to move even faster. Just when Loki thought that his voice sounded oddly familiar, he saw that it was Peter who he pinned down to the couch.

Loki opened his eyes immediately and inhaled deeply. _Fucking hell, it was a dream_ , he realized as he stared at the familiar ceiling. 

It didn't take him long to understand two things: one, he was still rock hard. Two, he wasn't alone in the bed. He quickly pulled his blanket off and saw Peter settle between his legs with his fingers wrapped around Loki's cock. The kid gave him a wink as he experimentally licked the pre-cum off the tip.

"What _the fuck_ are you doing?" Loki asked him as calmly as he could. 

"Shh, just relax," Peter said as he gave another lick to the head while his hand palmed Loki's cock gently. "I'm pretty good at this."

"Stop." Loki closed his eyes and took another deep breath, trying his best not to give into temptation. Peter's tongue felt hot on his skin, driving him crazy.

"Why not? You had a bad day and I owe you one." Peter was about to take him deep inside his mouth, but Loki shoved him off hard--the kid lost balance and fell off the bed, landing painfully on his knees “Ow! What the--”

"I said _stop_." Loki raised his voice. Peter stared at him without moving.

Loki sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "Get the fuck out."

"David..." Peter got up to his feet. "I'm sorry--"

"I said OUT!" The pillow thrown into Peter's direction sent the right signal as the kid retired into the living room immediately.

Back in bed Loki tried to calm down and get back to sleep but couldn't stop conjuring the images of what had just happened. _God_ , he had been so close to slipping his cock inside the teenager's mouth and fucking him stupid. _What was wrong with him_ ? The kid was a minor--Loki could lose his job and go to jail for this.  
  
The work had been clearly taking a toll on him--perhaps, he should ask for a day or two off. Loki tried to remember the last time he got laid and he couldn't--with one tangled case after another, it was difficult to keep track of such things. Suddenly he remembered that he still had the telephone number of the waitress who worked in the Chinese restaurant he visited frequently. Maybe he should give her a call.

***

The whole next day he didn't have a chance to speak with Peter about what had happened--he got really busy investigating the case of double murder (the bodies were found in the car parked next to the shopping mall with no evident cause of death) and when he got back home, it was so late that Peter had been already asleep.

Feeling exhausted, Loki drifted off the second his head hit the pillow. It didn't take long before he was abruptly woken up by the movement inside of his room--he grabbed the gun under his pillow and pointed it at the intruder, ready to kill. 

"I thought I made it clear yesterday that you don't owe me anything." Loki put the gun away and ran a hand into his hair as he saw that it was Peter standing beside his bed.

The kid looked like he had been crying. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you. You had a really bad day and I wanted to make it easier for you." He blubbered. 

_Oh_ , he wanted to make it _easier_ for Loki. _Right_. The detective could feel the headache developing somewhere in the back of his head as he blinked rapidly.

Loki sighed. "What do you want?"

"I can't sleep--I saw another very bad dream." The boy said, voice trembling. "Can I sleep beside you tonight? I promise I won't do anything." 

"Again?" Loki rolled his eyes. 

" _Please_." Peter begged, wiping his tears.

Loki sighed once more and without saying anything just patted the empty spot next to him, urging Peter to get on the bed.

Peter climbed in, making sure that there was enough space between them.

"So you're used to this, huh." It wasn't really a question. 

"Used to what?" Peter pretended that he didn't understand what Loki was talking about.

"Offering yourself to strangers, I mean." In the dim street light that filtered through the curtains, Loki could see Peter's cheeks flush red.

"Giving blowjobs is a fast way to earn some cash or to get a warm bed." Peter was matter-of-fact, as though it wasn't much of a deal.

Suddenly Loki imagined some old pervent's hands all over Peter, forcing him to do inappropriate things and he felt the anger boiling inside of him, threatening to spill out.

"If you want to stay here, you need to leave all that shit behind. Can you promise me this, Peter?" He looked straight into the kid's eyes.

"...Fine." Peter whispered into the darkness. "I'm sorry." He apologized again. 

"Let's just get some sleep." Loki said as he covered the kid with his blanket.

When he woke up next morning there was an arm laid across his chest and something hard was pressed against his thigh. Peter was breathing heavily right next to Loki's ear as he moved his hips forward, desperately looking for a friction. " _David_ ," the boy moaned in his sleep.

 _Fuck_ , Loki could feel his own cock growing hard and he hurried to get out of Peter's grip and went straight to the bathroom. He turned the water on and stepped under the shower--he definitely didn't think about soft pale skin or messy curls or the way Peter had called his name while he spilled into his palm.

When Loki came back, he grabbed his phone and texted Kathy--the waitress from Golden Dragon--asking her if he could see her tonight. 

Maybe if he got laid, he’d be able to stop thinking nonsense.

***

It didn't exactly work though--images of Peter's ass bouncing on his cock kept flashing in front of Loki's eyes as he fucked into Kathy from behind. When it was over, he left her apartment and sat in his car, thinking. He lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply. The sex had made his body satisfied, but inside he felt more confused as ever, longing for something he wasn't allowed to have. Loki realized that if he let Peter stay for longer, he might make some very regrettable decisions. 

When he got back home, Peter asked him if the case he had been working on included going into a warehouse full of women's perfume.

"What?" Loki didn't quite get it.

"You smell like you have a perfume on." The kid explained, sniffing him.

"I can't smell anything." Loki took a smell of his shirt. "I had to visit a friend." He said without going into detail.

" _A friend_." Peter repeated; he looked very annoyed for some reason. His lips parted slightly, as he wanted to say something else, but stopped himself.

"Yeah. Look, kid, I actually wanted to talk with you." Loki tried to change the subject. "You've been staying here for a while now, but you know that it can't continue forever."

The kid frowned. 

"...Are you kicking me out?" His voice sounded distant and cold. 

"I'm not, at least not right now. But looking forward, you’ll need to think about the future--to get a job or to go back to school."  
  
 _Yes, this has to be done_ , _this is the only right choice_. Loki thought as he continued. "I have a lot of connections and can help you find a good foster home that will take care of you until you're old enough."

"A foster home, huh?" Peter's eyes narrowed as anger flushed his face.

"...Peter, you're a good kid and you need a loving home." Loki placed his hand on Peter's shoulder and pet it gently. "I can't give you that."

"Yes, you can. You're just too blind to actually see that." Peter pushed his hand away and headed out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going, we haven't finished talking yet!" Loki asked. His eye started twitching again and he blinked several times.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and sleep. I'm tired." Peter said without turning back. "I suggest you take a shower too--that perfume really stinks."

Loki smelled his shirt again. Peter was right.

***

When he got back home the next day, Peter was nowhere to be found. All of his belongings were gone as well. Loki checked the box on the kitchen counter where he usually left some cash for Peter to buy food--it was completely empty.

 _It's for the best_ , Loki repeated to himself for the millionth time. The boy shouldn't have been here in the first place. 

A few weeks passed.

He finally was able to work in long awaited silence, but instead of feeling relief, he felt emptiness growing big inside of him. The takeaway food tasted even worse when there wasn't anyone to share it with and he had to turn _Return of Last Jedi_ off because it reminded him of how excited Peter had been to watch this intergalactic crap. He also lost count of how many times he woke during the night thinking that kid invaded his personal space only to find himself completely alone.

It was a gloomy afternoon when Loki decided to make a quick stop at the gas station to fill his tank and grab some sandwiches for lunch. He was about to get out of the car, when he saw a familiar face walking out of the shop. It was unmistakably Peter--he wore the same clothes as he always did and the wind was playing with his messy curls.

Loki wanted to call for him, but then he saw that the kid wasn't alone--there was a guy, perhaps in his fifties, walking right beside him. The man put a hand around Peter's back and whispered something into his ear. The kid forced a smile and nodded--together they headed to a desert alley beside the shop where the trash dumpsters were kept.

With a nagging feeling that something was amiss, Loki got out of his car and followed them. From a corner of the building, the detective watched as the man grabbed Peter by the neck and forced him down onto his knees by pushing his neck and shoulders. He held him in place for a while and then grabbed the kid by the ears and shoved his face to his crotch. With trembling hands, Peter unzipped the man's pants and took his cock out.

Everything that happened next, happened within chaotic seconds. Loki lunged at the man and slammed his fist hard into his jaw, knocking him down to the ground. Unable to control himself, the detective grabbed him by the collar and hit him for a few times more until he heard Peter's voice calling for him.

"Stop! David, _STOP_!"

Loki numbly looked at his bloody knuckles, feeling the rage inside of him losing its power. Peter stood nearby, looking pale and shocked.

The detective quickly grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into his car. 

"What the _fuck_?!" Peter cried, trying to break free, but Loki's grip was too tight.

The road back to Loki's apartment took less than five minutes and Loki could finally catch his breath only when the door behind them was closed.

"You promised me that you won't do it anymore!" Loki screamed, the memory of the man's hand around Peter still too vivid in his memory.

"I didn't promise you a shit! I ran out of money, okay? It was either starving to death or sucking cock and having something for dinner tonight!" Peter yelled in return. "Why do you care, anyway? Did you forget that you wanted to get rid of me by sending me to the foster home? You should be happy that I'm finally gone."

"Peter..." Loki stretched his hand to touch Peter's shoulder.

"Just let me go!" Peter pushed him away roughly and twisted the doorknob trying to leave. When he realized that it was locked, he started crying, a stream of uncontrolled tears rolling down his cheeks.

Loki quietly came closer and wrapped his arms around the boy from behind. "...I'm sorry."

"Just let me go," Peter repeated quietly, but didn't push him away this time. 

Loki slowly turned him around. 

"Hey. Look at me." He caressed Peter’s cheek, wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I want you to stay." Peter frowned, considering.

"Even if I do this?" Peter stood on his tiptoes, wrapping his arms around the back on Loki's neck, and kissed him. Peter's lips against his felt better than he had ever imagined it would be, but Loki found himself unable to move--there was still some part of him, some tiny voice in the back of his head, screaming that this was wrong. When he didn't respond to the kiss, Peter moved away slowly.

"As I thought." He smiled sadly. "Please open the door."

Suddenly Loki realized that it was the last chance to make things right--if he let Peter go right now, he would never see him again. He didn't know if it was right or wrong anymore--the thought of losing the kid for the second time was unbearable.

The detective cupped the back of Peter's neck and brought him closer--he roughly forced Peter's lips open and invaded his mouth with his tongue, making him moan in surprise. Loki pushed Peter back against the wall and they started kissing hungrily, roughly, as if they were running out of time. 

"Detective Lo--David--!" Another moan escaped Peter's lips and went straight to Loki's cock, making it hard with painful intensity.

Loki groaned and ran his hands all over Peter's small body until he finally stopped at the tight bulge between his legs. He stroked him experimentally through the layers of clothes and Peter jerked his hips forward, trying to create friction. 

"Are you sure--" Loki wanted to ask him, but Peter was quick enough to shut him up with another kiss.

The detective got the hint--he unzipped Peter's jeans and slipped a hand inside his boxers. A few hard, fast stokes made the kid pant for air as his cock leaked with precum. 

"David, please--" Peter begged, desperate for more. He was sweating, his cheeks were red, curls stuck to the sweet white skin of his forehead. Loki was so hard he thought he might come any minute--incapable of holding any longer, he brought his own pants and underwear down and grabbed their cocks together in his fist. Peter groaned and closed his eyes, burying his face against Loki's neck.

Loki stroked them slowly at first but picked up speed quickly--moments later Peter reached out, his hand joining Loki's hand on their cocks as Peter leaned in and their lips touched again. The way Peter kissed him--fiercely and needy--made Loki jack them hard and reckless until they both were coming all over his hand.

Breathing heavily, they looked at each other trying to make sense of what had happened.

"Please don't leave." Loki managed finally. 

Peter looked like he was about to cry again and Loki pulled him closer with every intention of never letting him go.

***

The next morning, when Loki was woken up by the kisses on his neck and a hand on his cock, clearly asking for another round, he thought that maybe adopting a hormonal teenager wasn't the worst decision of his life.


End file.
